Electrical distribution equipment, including switchboards, switchgear, and motor control centers, use conductors to connect circuit breakers and other protection equipment to loads. Existing conductors include one or more flat conductors depending upon the desired current rating or ampacity of the distribution equipment. As the length of these conductors increases, the temperature of the surrounding air due to natural convection increases, resulting in poor thermal dissipation and current distribution. In the case of flat conductors, to counteract the adverse thermal effects, additional flat conductors are stacked together, but at the cost of an increase in the amount of expensive copper. For example, a cross-sectional view of a portion of a known bus system is shown in FIG. 5A. Four laminated conductors 501, 502, 503 and 504 are used per bus, each laminated conductor having two conductors for a total of eight conductors (501a, 501b, 502a, 502b, 503a, 503b, 504a and 504b) per bus.
A related problem is a phenomenon called the “skin effect,” which holds that the current density near the surface of the conductor is greater than at its core. Because of increased conductor volume, laminated flat conductors exhibit relatively poor current distribution due to the skin effect. Moreover, in multi-phase systems, adjacent conductors of different phases are subjected to another undesirable phenomenon called the “proximity effect,” which relates to how current flowing through one phase interferes with current flowing through an adjacent phase. As a result of the proximity effect, current tends not to be distributed evenly throughout the conductor cross-section, but rather tends to crowd to the side closest to a conductor of an adjacent phase. As a result, some portions of conductors of one phase can get hotter than other portions of the same or different conductor in the same phase, resulting in uneven current distribution within the conductors composing a conducting phase.